jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Quarsh Panaka
Panaka war der Anführer der Sicherheitskräfte zur Zeit der Regentschaft von Königin Amidala auf Naboo. Er war außerdem der Onkel von Gregar Typho. Panaka begann seine Karriere außerhalb des Heimatplaneten, um sich Erfahrungen im Dienste der Republik anzueignen und als einer der bestgeeignetsten Berufsoldaten nach Naboo zurückzukehren. Angefangen in der Palastgarde, machte er seinen Weg über die Karriereleiter der Sicherheitskräfte in den Diensten Verunas, bis er zur höchsten Autoritätsperson aufstieg, womit er seine Vorgängerin Magneta ersetzte. Als Sicherheitschef unter Königin Amidala setzte er neue Maßstäbe innerhalb der Abteilungen und mobilisierte die Streitmacht des pazifistischen Naboo. Überdies war er verantwortlich für das Training der Königin und ihrer Zofen und führte die Funktion von Sabé als Amidalas Double ein, was der Königin 32 VSY das Leben rettete. Unter der Herrschaft des Imperiums unter Palpatine diente Panaka später als Moff. Biografie Frühe Jahre Panaka wurde über sechs Jahrzehnte vor der Schlacht von YavinEpisode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman) auf Naboo geboren und gehörte dem dort lebenden menschlichen Volk an. Dennoch begann seine militärische Karriere nicht in der Heimat. So wie die meisten späteren Offiziere der Sicherheitskräfte leistete er einen Dienst außerhalb des pazifistischen Naboo. In verschiedenen Innungen, die sich auf Bedrohungsanalysen und Nahkampf spezialisiert hatten, erlebte er ein tiefgreifendes Training. Seine Ausbilder unterrichteten ihn auch in einer ganzen Reihe anderer Belange, zu denen unter anderem Politik und die Wartung von Fahrzeugen zählten.The New Essential Guide to Characters Ein Zabrak unterrichtete ihn beispielsweise auf Tolan in Taktiken, die ihm später noch sehr nützlich waren.The Monster Panaka machte seine Erfahrungen anschließend innerhalb einer Sondereinheit der Republik. Hier schloss er sich an, um tatsächliche Kampferfahrung zu sammeln, nachdem er nun über alle theoretischen Maßnahmen bescheid wusste. Hier wurde er in eine ganze Reihe von Gefechten gegen Sektor-Piraten verwickelt. Er kehrte erst nach einiger Zeit nach Naboo zurück und musste nun erfahren, dass seine ältere Schwester, ein Mitglied der Palastgarde, während eines Trainingseinsatzes gestorben war. Dies versetzte ihn in tiefe Trauer. Dennoch folgte Panaka ihrem Beispiel und begann seine Karriere bei den Sicherheitskräften in der Palastgarde, noch während der ersten Tage Verunas im Königsamt, etwa 45 VSY.Secrets of Naboo Er versuchte, Freundschaften aufzubauen, doch war er zu sehr in seine Aufgaben vertieft und von seiner Stellung eingenommen. Mit der Zeit frustrierte es ihn mehr und mehr, dass er unfähig war, persönliche Beziehungen zu seinen Kameraden aufzubauen, und stattdessen entschied er sich, zumindest ihren Respekt zu ernten. Dienstzeit als Sicherheitsoffizier Später wurde Panaka dann in die Reihen des Offizierskorps befördert und hatte den Dienstrang eines Leutnants inne. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war er auch für das Training der freiwilligen Sicherheitskräfte mitverantwortlich. Er machte zu dieser Zeit äußerst schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Gungans. Wie allen Naboo hatte man ihm beigebracht, das Volk für barbarisch zu halten, und diese Lehren schienen sich zu bestätigen, als er immer wieder auf Kriminelle und Ausgestoßene stieß. Alle Gungans, denen er begegnete, fielen in diese Kategorie, sodass er eine starke Abneigung gegen sie entwickelte. thumb|left|Panaka arbeitet sich die Karriereleiter hoch. Die Jahre vergingen und Leutnant Panaka erarbeitete sich unter Captain Magneta einen herausragenden Ruf. Er arbeitete mit Sergeant Bialy zusammen, einer weiblichen Kollegin, blieb jedoch nach wie vor introvertiert und für sich. Im Jahre 36 VSY war er gemeinsam mit Bialy auf der Jagd nach einem angeblichen Verbrecher. Zeugen hatten berichtet, dass ein Gungan in der Gegend um Port Landien um die Häuser streifte und sich diverse Verbrechen zur selben Zeit ereigneten. Ein klares Zeichen für die Naboo, dass es der Gungan sein musste, der dahinter steckte. Seinen Plan verfolgend, teilten sich Panaka und Bialy auf, um den Gungan in eine Falle zu locken, nachdem sie ihn in eine Parfümerie verfolgten. Sie hatten die Anweisung, den Gejagten lediglich zu fangen, nicht aber zu töten. Bialy trieb den Gungan direkt in seine Arme, doch bevor Panaka ihn außer Gefecht setzen konnte, verwickelte dieser ihn in einen Nahkampf. Zwar gelang es ihm, den Gungan zu überwältigen, doch richteten sie einige Verwüstung in der Parfümerie an und Panaka wurde leicht verletzt. Nachdem sie den Gefangenen in ihren Flash-Gleiter geladen hatten und die Lage besprachen, erkannten sie, dass der Gungan wohlmöglich einen Komplizen gehabt hatte - Bialy beteuerte, keinen einzigen Schuss abgegeben zu haben, und da der Gungan unbewaffnet war, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass ein Dritter sie angegriffen hatte. Unzufrieden mit seiner Ungewissheit, hielt sich Panaka an die Anweisung von Captain Magneta, den Gungan unverzüglich in Haft zu bringen. Noch auf dem Weg verhörten sie den Gefangenen, der seine Unschuld beteuerte und nichts von einem Komplizen wissen wollte. In der Basis angekommen, wurde Panaka medizinisch versorgt und ihm angeordnet, sich frei zu nehmen, doch er blieb im Dienst. In der Abfertigungsstelle der Sicherheitskräfte suchte DuKane ihn auf und berichtete von einem Außenweltler, der mit Magneta konferierte. Seine Vorgesetzte hatte Besuch von einem komplett in Schwarz gekleideten Fremden, Sate Pestage, Ratgeber Palpatines. Nachdem Panaka in Magnetas Büro gerufen wurde, erklärte dieser, dass der Gungan, Kroke Modbom, wegen Hochverrats und Mordes gesucht wurde, und er würde ihn nach Coruscant bringen. Panaka protestierte und warf ein, dass es sich um eine Angelegenheit der Naboo handle, doch Magneta ging trotz seiner Hartnäckigkeit nicht auf seine Einwände ein und drohte ihm am Ende sogar mit seiner Entlassung aus dem Dienst. Panaka erhielt weitere Instruktionen in Form eines Datapads und wurde erneut nach Port Landien geschickt, wo sich eine Kreatur an der Küste herumtrieb, angeblich ein gestrandeter Opee-Killerfisch. thumb|right|[[Sando-Aqua-Monster]] In der unbewohnten Gegend hielt Panaka später seine nächtliche Wache, wobei er von Bialy, Pestrak und Dunni Unterstützung bekam, die er in der nahen Umgebung postierte. Er konnte nur knapp dem Tod entgehen, als aus dem Nichts ein Speeder auftauchte und ihn beinahe überfuhr. Der Speeder durchbrach die Straßensperre, und Panaka nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf, bis er den Speeder irgendwann in einer Bucht ausmachte. Vom Fahrer fehlte jede Spur. Stattdessen fand Panaka etwas anderes - eine riesige, reptilienartige Bestie, die ihn an Legenden über Cacodämonen erinnerte. Die Kreatur war in einer Bucht gestrandet. Panaka erkannte, dass es sich um ein Sando-Aqua-Monster handeln musste und dies die Kreatur war, wegen der man ihn nach Port Landien geschickt hatte. Er machte sich weiterhin an die Verfolgung der unbekannten Person, die er in eine Höhle verfolgen musste. Tiefer in der Höhle wurde er von seinem Verfolgten überrascht, der sich als Vermok identifizierte, der Komplize des Gungans, den Panaka am Morgen festgenommen hatte. Als das Monster die Höhle in Erschütterung versetzte, machten sie sich tiefer ins Netzwerk der Tunnel auf, Panaka entwaffnet und unter Bedrohung des Mannes und dessen Blaster. Veermok offenbahrte ihm, dass die Höhle Informationen beherbergte, die Verunas Korruption ans Licht bringen würden, und dass er und Kroke Modbom keine Verbrecher seien, sondern für Naboo einstanden. Panaka glaubte ihm kein Wort, in seinen Augen war Verunas Loyalität unanfechtbar. Als sie weiter vordrangen, wurde die Höhle erneut erschüttert und brach über ihnen zusammen. Panaka wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, bis er sich in kaltem Wasser wiederfand und um sein Überleben rang. Hier stieß er immer wieder auf Leichen, Gungans und Menschen gleichermaßen. Nur mithilfe seiner Waffe konnte er sich retten, indem er das Flüssigkabel mit Enterhaken einsetzte. Obwohl es Panaka anschließend gelang, Veermok zu schnappen, konnte dieser ihm wieder entkommen. Der Mann lief dann jedoch State Pestage in die Hände, der ihn kurzerhand erschoss. Panaka wollte Veermok, der noch Lebenszeichen von sich gab, retten, doch Pestage machte keine Anstalten ihm zu helfen, sodass der Mann letztlich starb. Panaka zweifelte später daran, dass der Gungan und sein Komplize Verbrecher gewesen waren, doch hatte er keine Beweise, dass etwas hinter ihren Vermutungen steckte und Veruna oder sogar Palpatine eventuell tatsächlich korrupt sein könnten. Zumindest hielt er Pestage für einen Verbrecher, der Mord war illegal und er wollte ihn unter Arrest sehen. Magneta jedoch wies ihn in seine Schranken und lehnte dies ab. Somit konnte Pestage entkommen, und da Magneta die Höhle mit Protonentorpedos zerstören ließ, bevor Panaka weitere Untersuchungen anstellen konnte, blieb Verunas Korruption noch auf lange Zeit ein Geheimnis. Dienstzeit als Sicherheitschef Mobilisierung der Sicherheitskräfte Nach Verunas Ablösung im Königsamt und Amidalas späterer Amtseinführung, 32,5 VSY,Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force fiel Captain Magneta in Ungnade, als es ihr nicht gelang, Verunas mysteriösen Tod zu vereiteln. Panaka wurde letzten Endes durch die neue Königin Amidala zum Sicherheitschef und ihrem persönlichen Sicherheitsbeauftragten befördert. Nun war er in das höchste Amt innerhalb der Sicherheitskräfte aufgestiegen und verfügte über genügend Autorität, um die Sicherheitskräfte besser auszurüsten und eine verbesserte Ausbildung zu gewährleisten. Er gründete Theed Arms und veranlasste, dass der S-5 Multifunktionsblaster zur Standardwaffe des Offizierskorps und der Palastgarde wurde, zudem wurde dieser standardmäßig mit seiner Erfindung, dem Flüssigkabelwerfer, ausgestattet. Die Q2 Hold-Out Blasterpistole, deren Entwicklung er persönlich in Auftrag gab, wurde zur Bewaffnung der zu früheren Zeiten noch unbewaffneten Zofen der Regentin erklärt, diese selbst unterzog er persönlich einem harten Training auf einem geheimen Gelände außerhalb der Hauptstadt. Er stieß mit seinen Vorkehrungen auf besonders großen Widerstand seitens des Königlichen Beirats und Sio Bibbles, die seine Aufrüstung zu einem großen Teil vereitelten und ihm somit ein Dorn im Auge waren. Ausbildung der Zofen Nachdem Panaka zum Sicherheitschef der neuen Königin ernannt wurde, war die Einführung und Durchsetzung einer Ausbildung der Königlichen Zofen zu fähigen Leibwächterinnen einer der ersten Schritte, die er unternahm. Panaka führte die Ausbildung selbst durch und war für die Mädchen verantwortlich. Unterstützung holte er sich von Sicherheitsoffizieren ein, die ebenfalls am Gelände der Mädchen postiert waren und das Training überwachten.Queen in Disguise thumb|left|Captain Panaka zusammen mit [[Sabé, Padmé und Rabé (vl.).]] Panaka war äußerst stolz auf seine Mädchen, Sabé, Eirtaé, Rabé, Yané und Saché, die er zu fähigen Leibwächterinnen ausbildete. Das Trainingsgelände außerhalb von Theed war geheim, und für gewöhnlich verlief die Ausbildung ohne Zwischenfälle.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File Schon bald nach Amidalas Eintritt ins königliche Amt, zwischen 33 VSY und 32 VSY, suchte er sie im Palast auf und erzählte ihr von seinen Plänen, sie durch den Einsatz der Zofen zu schützen. Die Königin war seinem Vorhaben gegenüber skeptisch, doch er führte sie zu einem geheimen Raum innerhalb des Palastes, der dafür vorgesehen war, dass sie und eine ihrer Zofen sich hier treffen würden, wenn die Situation Gefahr versprach. In diesem Fall sollten sie die Rollen tauschen. Amidala erschrak allein über den Gedanken, sie solle die Gefahr auf ein anderes Mädchen abwelzen, Panaka jedoch klärte sie über die tiefgreifende Ausbildung der Zofen auf und beharrte auf die Umsetzung seiner Maßnahmen. Um ihr zu beweisen, wie ernst es ihm war, führte er sie zum Trainingsgelände, allerdings kleidete sich Padmé zuvor in die Kampfrobe einer Zofe, um sich selbst ebenso dem Training zu unterziehen. Sie wollte vorbereitet sein, die Zofen jedoch im Unklaren darüber lassen, wer sie war, und Panaka willigte ein. Nachdem Panaka sie zum Gelände gebracht hatte, erklärte er ihr das Vorgehen. Die Zofen wurden auf einem Parcour trainiert und von Offizieren und Trainingsdroiden überwacht, wobei die Droiden befähigt waren, Betäubungsschüsse auf sie abzufeuern, denen sie zu entgehen und die sie zu erwidern hatten. Anschließend ließ er sie auf dem Gelände allein, und ausgerechnet an diesem Tag ereignete sich ein Unglück, als Rabé von einem außer Kontrolle geratenen Droiden beinahe getötet wurde. Panaka konnte erst später hinzustoßen und erfuhr, dass Padmé und Sabé die Zofe in einer waghalsigen Aktion gerettet hatten. Er war beeindruckt, sowohl von Sabé, die damit sein Ausbildungsverfahren bestätigte, als auch von Padmé, der zweiffellos tapferen Regentin, und so lüftete er den Zofen gegenüber das Geheimnis, dass es sich bei Padmé um ihre Königin handelte, der sie einmal dienen sollten. Im Anschluss führte Panaka auch das Training von Padmé fort und machte aus ihr eine ebenso fähige Kämpferin. Er entschied sich des Weiteren für Sabé als Doppelgängerin. Ein Jahr lang war auch eine weitere Zofe in die Ausbildung integriert, die rothaarige Dané. Panaka war stark beeindruckt von ihr, weshalb er sie ausbildete, doch stellte sich heraus, dass sie ein zu starkes Problem mit Autoritäten hatte, weshalb sie ihre Ausbildung abbrach. Panaka konnte sie anschließend an Customs Security weitervermitteln. Blockade von Naboo Im Jahre 32 VSY stand Panaka bereits etwa ein halbes Jahr in den Diensten Amidalas. Er stand der Königin beratend zur Seite, als Naboo in einen Konflikt mit der Handelsföderation gezwungen wurde. Nun sollten sich seine Vorkehrungen als nützlich erweisen, denn die Verhandlungen scheiterten und Nute Gunray lenkte eine Invasion des friedlichen Planeten ein. Doch auch die Sicherheitskräfte, die trotz seiner Erweiterung hinsichtlich der Bewaffnung und Ausbildung keine vergleichbare Streitkraft darstellten, konnten den Einmarsch der Droidenarmee der Handelsföderation weder verhindern noch konnten sie ihm entgegenwirken.Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung thumb|right|Panaka während der Flucht von Naboo. Nachdem die Kampfdroiden in den Palast eindrangen, wurden Panaka, Sio Bibble und einige Sicherheitsleute in den Thronsaal eskortiert und dort von Gunray und Rune Haako festgehalten. Amidala war seinen Sicherheisvorkehrungen gefolgt und wurde als Zofe in den Thronsaal gebracht, neben der als Königin verkleideten Sabé.Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala Nachdem sich diese weigerte, Gunrays Vertrag zu unterschreiben und somit die Blockade zu legalisieren, eskortierte man die Gruppe in ein Gefangenenlager. Auf den Straßen von Theed jedoch konnten sie von Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi gerettet werden. Panaka drängte dazu, Naboo nicht zu verlassen, doch seine Königin ließ sich von Qui-Gons Argumenten überzeugen, sodass sie anschließend in den Hangar eindrangen und das Königliche Schiff befreiten, mit dem ihnen die Flucht gelang. Sio Bibble sowie Saché und Yané blieben auf Naboo zurück. Dank des Piloten Ric Olié sowie dem Einsatz des Astromechdroiden R2-D2 überlebten sie den folgenden Beschuss, doch wurde das Schiff stark beschädigt.Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) Erneut wurden Panakas Warnungen übergangen, als nun Qui-Gon eine Zwichenlandung auf Tatooine veranlasste, einem Verbrecherplaneten, den er als zu gefährlich erachtete. Sabé stimmte diesem Vorhaben zu. Die wirkliche Königin war ebenso entsetzt wie Panaka, und auch sie hatte das Vertrauen in den Jedi nun verloren. So veranlasste sie, dass sie ihn begleitete, als sie auf Tatooine landeten, und nachdem Panaka Qui-Gon davon überzeugte, willigte dieser ein. Panaka selbst blieb während dieser Zeit auf dem Schiff. Als Qui-Gon Tage später zurückkehrte, konnte sich dieser nur knapp vor einem Angriff eines Sith retten, anschließend wurde die Reise nach Coruscant fortgesetzt. Panaka war misstrauisch wegen des Jungen, den der Jedi mitgebracht hatte, doch Amidala vertraute diesem. Auf Coruscant angekommen, blieb Panaka ständig in der Nähe seiner Königin, beriet sie und stellte sicher, dass die Doppelgängerrolle Sabés nicht auffliegen würde. Im Senat stellte Amidala einen Misstrauensantrag gegen den Obersten Kanzler Finis Valorum, und Panaka unterrichtete sie nachfolgend über die zur Wahl stehenden Kandidaten für die Neuwahlen – Bail Antilles, Ainlee Teem und Palpatine, der sich bereits als neuen Kanzler betrachtete. Die Königin entschied sich, in die Heimat zurückzukehren und ihr Volk selbst zu befreien, und Panaka sprach sich mehrmals dagegen aus, da er die Befreiung des Palastes mit einer so kleinen Gruppe für aussichtslos hielt. Schlacht von Naboo Der Plan der Königin sah vor, die Gungans für ihren Kampf als Verbündete zu gewinnen. Zurück auf Naboo, schickten sie ihren Begleiter Jar Jar Binks in seine Unterwasserheimat, doch als er zurückkehrte mussten sie erfahren, dass diese verlassen war. Panaka ging davon aus, dass sie vernichtet wurden, doch der Gungan führte sie zur Heiligen Stätte seines Volkes. Nachdem die Königin ihre Doppelgängerin Sabé entlarvte und sich unterwürfig zu erkennen gab, konnte sie Boss Naas davon überzeugen, ihrem Volk mit seinen Streitkräften beizustehen. Die ersten Schritte des Plans verfolgend, wurde Panaka mit den minimalen Truppenverbänden der Sicherheitskräfte ausgeschickt, um in die Stadt vorzudringen und die Lage auszukundschaften, während sich südlich von Theed der Rest der Gruppe organisierte. Es gelang ihm, Kontakt zu einer Untergrundorganisation aufzunehmen, die sich gegen die Invasion gebildet hatte, und einige Anführer derselben mitzunehmen. Er kehrte zurück, ohne dass man ihn und seine Leute bemerkt hatte. Nachdem sich Panaka erneut gegen dieses Vorhaben aussprach, offenbahrte die Königin ihm und dem Rest der Anwesenden die Einzelheiten ihres Plans. thumb|left|Panaka während der Rückeroberung des [[Theed-Palast|Palastes.]] Während die Gungans ihre Truppen auf der Großen Graßebene in den Krieg gegen die Droiden führten, stürmten Panaka und seine Leute den Palast. Sie bildeten anfangs zwei Gruppen, zu Panakas Leuten gehörten unter anderem Sabé und Rabé. Nachdem sie in den Hangar eingedrungen waren, gelang es ihnen, einige Piloten zu befreien, die anschließend das Lucrehulk-Klasse Droiden-Kontrollschiff zerstören sollten, um die Armee der Föderation lahmzulegen. Gleich darauf begegnete ihnen erneut der dämonische Sith-Lord von Tatooine, dem sich Qui-Gon und sein Padawan widmeten, während Panaka mit seinen Leuten weiter ins Palastinnere vordrang, um den Thronsaal und damit Nute Gunray zu erreichen. Auf dem Weg konnten sie von Droidekas festgenommen werden. Zwar wurden sie so zu Nute Gunray geführt, doch waren sie ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Ein geheimer Teil des Plans zwischen Padmé und Sabé sollte sie nun retten. Sabé hatte sich während der Kämpfe von der Gruppe getrennt und stürmte nun den Thronsaal, wodurch sie in ihrer königlichen Verkleidung alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte, sodass Gunray seine Truppen auf sie hetzte. Somit waren Panaka und Amidala imstande, sich neu zu bewaffnen und den Vizekönig und seinen Berater festzunehmen. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit gelang es Anakin Skywalker, das Droidenkontrollschiff zu zerstören, womit die Gungans ebenfalls siegreich aus ihrer Schlacht hervorgingen. Nach der Verbrennungszeremonie des während der Schlacht gestorbenen Qui-Gon Jinn wohnte Panaka der Friedensparade der Gungans bei. Naboo war nun wieder frei. Zeit danach Kurze Zeit nach der Schlacht von Naboo wurde Panaka von Captain Tarpals aus den Reihen der Armee des Gungan-Volkes aufgesucht und herausgefordert. Der Gungan glaubte, ihm überlegen zu sein und überredete ihn zu einem Wettbewerb, bei welchem sie auf ein Ziel schossen, das auf einem zerstörten AAT gekennzeichnet wurde. Nach den Aussagen der Zeugen des Duells gewann Panaka mit fünf Volltreffern gegen Tarpals, der lediglich drei erzielte. Als im Jahre 24 VSY die zwei Amtsperioden Königin Amidalas vorüber waren, diente sie ihrem Volk fortan als Senatorin, und Panaka wurde als ihr Sicherheitsbeauftragter von seinem Neffen Typho ersetzt. Er selbst setzte seinen Dienst als Sicherheitschef für die nachfolgende Königin Jamillia fort. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege, die 22 VSY ihren Anfang nahmen, war Panaka bereits über 40 Jahre alt. Auch wenn er zu dieser Zeit nicht mehr für Amidala verantwortlich war, sorgte er sich noch immer um ihre Sicherheit und mischte sich teilweise ein, wenn diesbezüglich Entscheidungen anstanden. Er ahnte frühzeitig, dass Amidala im Fadenkreuz der Separatisten stehen könne, und seine Sorge sollte sich mit den späteren Anschlägen durch Zam Wesell als berechtigt erweisen. Während des Aufstiegs Palpatines und des Imperiums, stand er Palpatine äußerst loyal gegenüber. Er gab oft Informationen an ihn weiter. Es war Panaka, der ihn von der geheimen Hochzeit Anakin Skywalkers und Padmé Amidalas auf Varykino berichtete. Diese Information konnte Palpatine für seine Pläne gut gebrauchen, und später ernannte er Panaka zum Moff des Chommell-Sektors.Alle Welten und Schauplätze Ausrüstung thumb|right|Ein [[S-5 Multifunktionsblaster]] Panaka benutzte einen S-5 Multifunktionsblaster, eine äußerst vielseitige Waffe, die durch seine eigenen Einflüsse erweitert und modifiziert wurde. Er war mit dieser Waffe außerdem fähig, sowohl tödliche Blasterstrahlen zu verschießen als auch Nadelprojektile und lähmende Mikropfeile. Das Flüssigkabel erlaubte entweder, mithilfe des Greifhaktens Mauern zu erklimmen, Hindernisse zu überwinden oder aber einen Kontrahenten damit einzufangen, indem das Flüssigkabel diesen umschlang.Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Sein eigenes Exemplar war das erste, das über die Flüssigkabel-Funktion verfügte. Er nutzte sie während seiner Zeit als Leutnant oft, einmal beispielsweise als er sich aus der Höhle retten musste, in die er Veermok verfolgte, ein weiteres Mal später um diesen einzufangen. Als Sekundärwaffe führte Panaka dieselbe Waffe wie auch Amidala und die Zofen, eine Q2 Hold-Out Blasterpistole. Panaka verfügte als Sicherheitschef zudem über ein besonderes Comlink, um sich mit seinen Truppen zu verständigen; dieses trug er in einem Holster mit massivem Gehäuse an seinem Gürtel. Das Comlink verfügte über separate Kanäle, was eine störungsfreie Verbindung ermöglichte, und bestand aus Mikro, Sender und Handgriff. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit thumb|right|Captain Panaka Panaka war ein einsamer, versteifter und introvertierter Mann, dem es an Humor und sozialem Verständnis fehlte. Während seine Kollegen aus den Sicherheitskräften sich auch privat trafen und gemeinsam scherzten und ihre Zeit vertrieben, empfand er diese Gemeinschaftlichkeit als fremdartig. Er versuchte, sich zu integrieren, doch während Kollegen wie Bialy sich über allerlei Dinge unterhielten, konnte er sich für kein Gespräch interessieren, das nicht auf beruflicher Ebene stattfand. Er war frustriert, als er erkannte, dass er niemals ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis würde aufbauen können, dass sich dies mit keinem Training erarbeiten ließ. Seine Unfähigkeit, soziale Kontakte zu knüpfen, missfiel ihm zwar, doch ließ sich daran nicht ändern. Stattdessen identifizierte sich Panaka absolut mit seiner Position und seinen Aufgaben und strebte nach Dingen, was er zu erlangen fähig war - Respekt und Ansehen. Und obwohl er als Senior-Offizier unter Veruna gedient hatte, vertraute das Volk auf seine Loyalität gegenüber Naboo und Amidala. Panaka war durch und durch ein Pessimist, der immer auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet sein wollte, und er hatte die Angewohnheit, niemandem zu vertrauen, der nicht zu Naboo gehörte, solche Leute waren in seinen Augen Außenseiter. Aus diesem Grund stand er der Zusammenarbeit Magnetas mit Sate Pestage von Anfang an äußerst ablehnend gegenüber, ebenso den beiden Jedi, insbesondere Qui-Gon Jinn, während der Blockade seiner Heimat. Nicht weniger ausgeprägt war seine Abneigung gegen das Volk der Gungans. Er war deshalb deutlich dagegen, Jar Jar Binks mitreisen zu lassen, da er der Ansicht war, dieser würde nur Ärger mit sich bringen. Letzten Endes war es jedoch Jar Jar, der ihm die Augen öffnete, da er den Bund zwischen den Naboo und den Gungans ermöglichte, und Panaka war äußerst beeindruckt von den Leistungen der Gungans während der Schlacht. Fähigkeiten Panaka war für seine verblüffende Genauigkeit mit Blasterpistolen bekannt, weshalb er auch seinen Spitznamen als „Das schnellste Auge von Naboo“ hatte. Er war den anderen Offizieren schon während seiner Zeit als Leutnant überlegen und sich dessen durchaus bewusst. Seine Einsätze außerhalb von Naboo hatten einen fähigen Soldaten aus ihm gemacht - etwas, wovon es in Naboo deutlich mangelte. Er konnte körperlich viel ertragen, Schmerzen bedeuteten für ihn kein Hindernis, sich weiter seinen Pflichten zu widmen. Auch im Alter war Panaka körperlich noch sehr fit. Beziehungen Padmé Naberrie Panaka war Amidala ebenso komplett ergeben wie er es Naboo gegenüber war, und er setzte alles daran, sie so gut wie nur möglich zu beschützen. Da er keine Außenseiter mochte, empfand er Amidalas Beziehungen zu solchen als störend, doch er akzeptierte die Tatsache, dass es für die Königin nötig war, hin und wieder mit solchen zu kooperieren. Amidala war ebenso pazifistisch eingestellt wie Sio Bibble, weshalb Panaka mit seinen Maßnahmen zur Aufrüstung auch bei ihr auf großen Widerstand stieß, insbesondere was die Rolle Sabés als Doppelgängerin anbelangte. Er konnte die Königin letztlich jedoch von der Ausbildung der Zofen überzeugen und sie selbst darin integrieren, sodass er auch sie zu einer fähigen Kämpferin machte. Auch nach ihrer Zeit als Königin, als Panaka nicht mehr für sie zuständig war, kümmerte er sich noch fürsorglich um ihrer Sicherheit. Sie fühlte sich allein durch seine Anwesenheit sicherer. Magneta Schon zu seiner Zeit als Leutnant der Sicherheitskräfte war sich Panaka sicher, dass er eines Tages in Magnetas Amt aufsteigen und die Frau somit ersetzen würde, er hielt es nur für eine Frage der Zeit. Er geriet oft mit ihr aneinander, da er sehr auf seine Meinung beharrte, sie jedoch äußerst kompromisslos war und ihn immer wieder an seine untergeordnete Stellung erinnerte. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Panaka und [[Sabé auf dem Cover von Secrets of Naboo.]] * Panaka wird in Die dunkle Bedrohung von Hugh Quarshie dargestellt. * Panakas Darsteller Hugh Quarshie erhielt das Angebot, auch in Angriff der Klonkrieger aufzutreten, allerdings lehnte er ab, da er der Ansicht war, ihm würde zu wenig gezahlt. So wurde ersatzweise die Figur Gregar Typho als sein Neffe erschaffen. * Nach dem ursprünglichen Drehbuchentwurf sollte Panaka laut Henry Gilroy einen Auftritt in Die Zerstörung der Malevolence, einer Episode der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars. In dieser Folge sollte er zusammen mit Padmé von Grievous gefangen und anschließend von diesem auf brutale Art und Weise getötet werden. Doch als der Produzent eine Neuschreibung des Drehbuchs anordnete, fiel die Rolle Panakas weg, obwohl George Lucas bereits seine Genehmigung für das geplante Schicksal der Figur gegeben hatte. * In den anfänglichen und später revidierten Rohentwürfen von Die dunkle Bedrohung wird Panaka während der Planungen der Rückeroberung Theeds von zwei anderen Captains mit den Namen „Autter“ und „Ural“ unterstützt. * In The New Essential Guide to Characters und The Monster wird behauptet, dass Panaka den anderen Offizieren nach seiner Rückkehr nach Naboo weit voraus war, da die meisten den Planeten nie verlassen hatten. Im offiziellen Star Wars Fact File und in Secrets of Naboo steht jedoch, dass beinahe alle Offiziere der Naboo ihre Erfahrungen außerhalb der Heimat machen, lediglich die Sicherheitsgarde nicht. Dies widerspricht sich daher. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman)'' *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Episode I – Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman)'' *''Queen in Disguise'' *''The Monster'' (Star Wars Gamer) *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' (Timeline) * * * * auf TheForce.net (Interview mit Hugh Quarshie) * '' }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Naboo Kategorie:Polizisten Kategorie:Imperiale Kategorie:Moffs Kategorie:Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo en:Panaka nl:Panaka pl:Panaka pt:Panaka